Alexandra: Defender of Mankind
by Watercolour Mind
Summary: Mystery encircles the new camper at Camp Half Blood and her mysterious arrival. Will they discover who her godly parent is? And is she on their side... Or someone elses?  Set just after The Last Olympian. Some Own Characters


**A.N.- This is my first fanfic. so I hope you like it. Please review. I do not own any of the Percy Jackson Series (I wish)**

**Alexandra: Defender of Mankind**

My lungs were aching and it felt as though I was carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders. The silhouette of the camp was so close... but I knew I could not outrun this monster another second. I could no longer feel my legs, to be honest; it was a miracle I was still standing. But the sound of the monster's breathing was so close. I chanced a look at it and almost fell over in shock, it was gruesome, suspicious looking stains were smeared around its many mouths and sharp teeth were bared at me, dripping foul liquid along the floor... A Hydra.

So close... I was almost at the camp now. I could make it.

Suddenly I was no longer running, a hellhound had pinned me down and I was struggling to avoid the sharp claws that were so anxiously searching for my throat. I must have screamed because I could see campers gathering at the top of the hill, shouting for help and running towards me. And all the while I was writhing and squirming, trying to escape the foul monsters clutches. I couldn't even think about what I'd do if I actually did escape and had to face the Hydra.

Just then I heard howling, it was a terrible sound that reminded me of when I was only eight and I got locked in the cupboard under the stairs, it was completely dark and I was terrified. The hellhound hadn't come alone.

It was useless; I had to do the thing I had promised never to do. "GET BACK" I shrieked at the campers who were running to my aid. Unsurprisingly they ignored me. I focused on them, (well as much as I could focus with the monster of eternal bad breath on top of me) and they seemed to slam into an invisible wall.

They were safe, now I needed to sort myself out. I shot back from underneath the hellhound as quickly as I could but it caught my shoulder with its claw. Painfully, I dragged myself to my feet and faced the army of growling monsters. Then I did the least sensible thing in that situation. I closed my eyes.

I had to concentrate, I thought of my brother, my lovely brother and the way he would help me with my homework, not that he was much help but it was the thought that counted. Concentrating on this thought gave me the strength to open my eyes to these hideous monsters.

I tensed all of my muscles and with a shriek I let everything go. It felt as though my heart was being ripped from me and torn to pieces. I could see nothing; my eyes were blinded by the bright light that I had created. When the whiteness finally faded, the monsters were gone. Forty odd campers were staring at me with their mouths hanging open. I grinned giddily and gave a wave before collapsing to the ground.

I could taste apples... liquid apples? No, nectar, of course. I must have been in the infirmary, I wanted to lift my head up and see who else was unfortunate enough to be here but I was too tired to move, let alone strike up a conversation with the nearest unfortunate fellow with a broken leg.

"She must be powerful though," a voice said from near my head "There's no way that that much power came from a child of Hermes or Aphrodite. And you saw the amount of monsters after her! Even Thalia was surprised."

"We cannot just make assumptions, we never know exactly how powerful the gods are and it does not do good to underestimate them." Another voice said

"Yeah it could have been an Aphrodite blast, after all those monsters sure were ugly." Another voice chimed in before adding a giggle. That voice sounded familiar, where had I heard it before? Wait that was my voice! And it wasn't finished there. "Or maybe I sent the monsters away through Hermes mail to the underworld or something" I laughed as I sat up, oh god I sounded drunk,was I drunk? Not a good thing if you're me. "Or maybe I am just a magician and you have all been tricked into believing that I am a sheep or something..."

"Right, no more nectar for you." The boy on my right said. He had green eyes that reminded me of the ocean and he looked like he was on the verge of laughing.

"You must be a son of Poseidon then." I said trying to clear my head a little.

"How did you know that?" He said looking startled

"You smell like the sea, sort of salty and seagullish" I said, and it was true, I could smell the sand and hear the breeze of the seaside when I was near him. I turned to the other voice "Considering you're a centaur, you must be Chiron. Please, explain to me why there is a son of Poseidon instead of a child of Apollo treating me. No offence but I'd be happier with one of them."

"I'm Percy" the boy said holding out his hand.

I shook it "Nice to meet you but that doesn't necessarily answer my question does it seagull head?"

Percy looked offended "Hey, I'm just as capable..." He started but I interrupted him as I stood up

"Yeah yeah... what times dinner, I'm starving. And are we playing capture the flag? Because I need to find my sword if we are. I think I dropped it when I heard the Hydra behind me. I was quite happy walking up until that point you know."

Chiron was looking at me strangely "You act as if you've been here before." He said "But I don't know you."

"Don't be silly, I've never been here before. I'm Alexandra" I laughed "Now I take it I'll be staying in the Hermes cabin"

And with that I left the room, leaving a rather stunned looking Percy behind me.


End file.
